


Follia d'amore

by kcxtreme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Imcest, Incest, Kimchicest, Koreacest, M/M, Somnophilia, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcxtreme/pseuds/kcxtreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S. Korea loves his twin N. Korea...maybe too much since he's taking him to a love hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follia d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Follia d'amore means "Madness of Love"

There were five things that South Korea loves, video games, dramas, kimchi, the internet, and the unexpected, North Korea.

Now, when he meant by love, as in he loves the boy.

Not the I love you bro.

Nor the I love you let me grope your chest.

Nor even I love you stop nuking the other countries.

What he felt for him was the I-love-you-I-want-you-to-plant-your-hot-seed-inside-of-me-and-have-your-babies kind of love.

And yes, he didn't care if he was his sibling.

That's actually one of the reasons why he turned into mush. Imagining being screwed by his older twin made him all hot and bothered. It was better than all those hentai that Japan had sent to him.

Like, c'mon, tentacle porn? Pfft! That was so last season~

Incest is the shit!

Besides, he has been, for CENTURIES, imagining this ever since he hit puberty. He declined every person just to save his virginity for his brother. Just the thought of the other popping his cherry made him want to cross the Korean border, which was suicide in English.

But tonight everything was about to change! 

Tonight shall be the reaping!

But first, he has to play along for his plan to work.

With a smile, South Korea turned to his significant other.

North Korea has the same face as his brother, but he rarely showed his emotions. He has his long hair braided and his ahoge was curled down. He was wearing a plain white tee underneath his unbuttoned checkered shirt, a pair of grey pants, and some army boots. He always wore his dog tag, and from the side, you could see his handgun tucked in his pants. He was a bit paranoid especially when in another country.

He on the other hand was always cheery. He has short hair and his ahoge was curled up. He was wearing a blue jacket and underneath a black tee. His pants were green and a pair of sneakers was enough for him to look simple but fabulous~

Yong Soo and his brother were having their "special bonding", as he would like to call it. Hyung Soo could only visit him twice a year so that means he only had this day to succeed with his plan, or he would have to wait the next time he visits.

And if he was going to wait another six months, he was going to bomb that damn border and rape him in his sleep.

"Hyung-nim! Where do you wanna go next?" asked the younger boy.

"It's late. I must return home."

He feinted a pout, but to himself, he was praying for the rain to start pouring down. He specifically chose this day because there was supposed to be a storm coming, but not a single drop has fallen yet.

He was getting desperate. He already told their driver to return to his mansion and his brother thought that they were waiting for him. He even offered a dozen Pepero and a set of drama CDs at the local shrine for luck before he picked him up.

In a matter of minutes, his prayers were answered and the hard rain came down upon them. They took shelter in the nearest bus stop and watched their surroundings get drenched.

Hyung Soo asked "Is your driver not coming yet?"

"Let me check, da-ze~" He pretended to check his phone. "Damn!"

"What?"

"Traffic. He said it might take him an hour to get here. I'm sorry Hyung-nim, but I don't think we would be able to make it back. I mean, there's also the border's curfew, right?" He bit his lip for good measure.

The older boy turned back to the rain and stared at it before saying "Looks like I'll have to stay for the night."

Yong Soo made a fist pump in the air and hugged the other boy. "Hyung-nim, we can have a sleep over! We can stay up all night, have girl talk, watch dramas, tell ghost stories!"

Have sex.

"Well if your driver gets here on time."

He stepped back and gave him a cheeky grin. "I already sent him home."

"What?!"

"Don't worry! We're gonna stay at a hotel, da-ze!" Before he could even let him speak, he was already pulling him into the rain.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived at the hotel, they were soaked from head to toe.

Actually, this was not just an ordinary hotel, but a love hotel. This place was famous for being expensive because the rooms being offered were considered "state of the art", and from what they were seeing, they had to agree it was something.

The truth was neither of them had been to this kind of place. For Hyung Soo, there was no such thing as love hotels in his country, and if there were, the rooms would look identical with his leader's face plastered on every wall.

Just imagine waking up to see him smiling down at you.

As for Yong Soo, he may like hentai, but he swore he had never been to a place like this. He learned this from France himself. The perverted guy once told him how he liked the ambiance of the hotel and how he made love to this woman on an endless night. It's a good thing ol' England came to the rescue from dirtying the boy's mind, which already was.

While his brother scanned the surroundings, he went straight to the counter to find no one. There was literally no person in the lobby except for the two of them. He looked around and saw this machine with several pictures of the rooms. Each room had a specific theme and the ones that were unlit meant they were occupied. There were rooms that looked like a carnival, a kindergarten, a landfill, a room that screamed BDSM addicts, and many more to choose from.

He decided to choose the expensive room which had a French themed design. After inserting the bills, the picture, which was also a compartment, automatically opened and he took out the contents which were a key card and a pouch of personal hygiene tools. He turned to see his twin already waiting for him at the elevators and headed there.

"You got the keys?"

The younger boy grinned and held them up. "And free toothbrushes, da-ze!"

They went inside the elevator and rode up to their designated floor. They got out and as they made their way to their room, Hyung Soo was starting to get suspicious. He could see no single living soul, and the dark atmosphere of the hallway only made him paranoid. He thought that this may be a trap and as they turned to a corner, he dragged the other behind him and brought out his gun, pointing it at the long hallway in front of them.

"Hyung-"

"Quiet! The enemy might hear us!" he said in a voice for only them to hear.

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed yet? We're the only ones here! This must be a trap by that stupid American!"

It's obvious he was speaking about his friend, but he just laughed. "Hyung-nim, you have nothing to worry about! Besides, I'm here with you! I'll kill all the baddies that touches us~ Now c'mon!"

"But-" the older boy was cut off as he was pulled along.

"See? There's our room right there." They arrived, and as he opened the door, the other was still pointing his gun in paranoia.

A door just a few rooms away suddenly opened and he pulled the trigger, just missing a few inches. A woman's scream was heard and the door slammed closed.

"Hyung-nim!" exclaimed the other.

"Show yourself, America!" shouted Hyung Soo. "You think you can escape from me?!"

The younger boy grabbed him by the waist and started pulling him inside. He then closed and locked the door, and then turned to his brother. He was about to confront him when he was pushed aside.

"Get out of my way, South!"

Yong Soo hated being called that, because it reminded him that they were still separated; still two parts of a whole. But it pained him more when it was coming from his own twin. "Hyung-nim, please stop! I promise you, he isn't here!"

He glared at him. "Oh, I get it. You're planning something aren't you?"

Shit. Don't tell me he'd found out already?

He gulped. "W-what are you talking about?" He cowered back and hit the wall as the other approached him. They may have the same height, but with the look Hyung Soo was giving him, he seemed taller.

"I should've seen it all along..."

"Da-ze?"

"You're conspiring with that American! You brought me here to assassinate me! Didn't you?!" He slammed his hand on the wall beside his head.

Instead of being frightened, Yong Soo sighed and thought that he was still safe with his plan. But he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hyung-nim, how could you say such a thing?"

The boy was brought back to his senses. He realized what he'd just said and cursed himself for thinking his brother like that. He gave him some space and brushed his hair back. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me."

"I would never do that...much less kill you." He was starting to tear up and brought his head down. The thought of the other just getting hurt was too much for him.

He rather take a bullet in the head.

"I know. I'm sorry, dongsaeng." Hyung Soo said apologetically.

He felt his heart flutter in his chest whenever he called him that, and what happened next turned his face red. He was tenderly kissed on his forehead, a sign of affection, but for a certain part on his lower region, it was different. He was getting hot and tried not to meet his twin's eyes even though the room was dark.

He decided to search for the key holder to break the silence. When he felt it on the wall, he inserted the key which activated the room's electricity.

The place they were staying looked like a suite, and the French-themed design added to the room's atmosphere. In the middle was the living room and a small kitchen was at the corner. On the left was the bathroom while the door on the right led to their bedroom.

Yong Soo dropped his wet bag on the table and took off his jacket before heading to the bedroom. Inside was a large circular bed surrounded by four columns and curtains were tied on the side. He checked the bed out and plopped on the side, soaking it with his clothes. He bounced up and down, enjoying the springiness; a perfect bed for jumping.

And also perfect for riding his twin.

The thought made him bounce more giddily until the other called him outside. He rushed to the door and said "Yeah?" He saw the other had changed into a bathrobe and was holding his wet clothes. It was a bit loose on him so he could clearly see his abs. With someone raised in a military fashion, he wasn't surprised to see him have them, and he couldn't help but drool.

Not noticing his younger brother drooling, he asked "Do you know any clothes store around here?"

"Oh you don't need that, da-ze~ I brought us some." The younger boy went to his bag and took out some clothes. "Here are yours." And he handed them to him. "I also have some snacks, movies, some manwhas, and everything we might need!"

"You are rather prepared."

He laughed. "A boy scout is always ready, da-ze!" Of course, he wasn't a boy scout. He just made sure to pack everything they need to prevent either of them from going out.

"What else do you have there?"

Body oil, some scented candles, and rose petals.

Lots and lots of rose petals.

He grinned. "Oh y'know, hair gel."

"Well, I better take a shower." And he went to the bathroom.

Yong Soo wanted to ask if he could join him but thought better of it.

Shower sex will be done tomorrow, after their morning sex...and after a quick romp on the sofa.

While he waited, he decided to resume his exploration of the room. He went back to the bedroom and checked the wardrobe. He opened it to see skimpy lingeries, baby dolls, and different costumes for the ladies. He took out a school uniform. Its skirt was too short that it barely covered the thighs. He thought about him being a student in Professor Hyung's class and having extracurricular lessons with him.

He shook his head and told himself that they would be doing role plays soon.

Very soon.

He then headed towards a machine which at first he thought was a candy dispenser, but when looked at closely, these weren't sweets at all. They were toys, and not the ones for kids. He could name some of them but the others were just too weird and looked painful. He saw a box of handcuffs and a brilliant idea formed in his mind. He quickly rammed the machine with bills and purchased it. He then went to the bed's nightstand and hid it there for future usage.

Yong Soo went out to the living room and sat on the sofa. He saw the pouch he got from the lobby and decided to see the contents. Shaking it, out came a bunch of hygiene tools. There were toothbrushes, tissues, a bar of soap, a razor, and the least he'd expect, a box of condoms.

He took one out and opened the wrapper. As he turned it around his fingers he snorted because they won't be needing it tonight.

Nope, he was gonna suck his brother dry.

He flung it at a corner and decided to watch TV. Using the remote, he chose a random channel, sat back, and relaxed.

At first, he was watching some cheesy romantic movie, but then the bed scene came along. It wasn't the romantic kind of bed scene, it was that full hard core bed scene that were usually seen in cheap porn movies. He quickly pushed a button and it changed into the animal channel. They were showing pandas in the wild, and he liked those cute, cuddly things, especially the cubs. But then it decided to show how those things were created, and papa and mama panda were enjoying it. He flipped through the channels, all were about sex and his junior was twitching. He was about to settle with a cooking channel when the host, out of the blue, decided to deep throat the damn cucumber.

Yong Soo was done.

He turned it off and looked at the bathroom door. Luckily, his brother was taking his time in the bathtub.

Must have befriended a rubber ducky.

He got bored and played with the remote. By pushing the buttons, he found out it controlled not only the TV but also the room. It controlled the lights, the curtains, stereo system, etc. There was one button that caught his eye so he pushed it, and then he heard the wall moving behind him. That didn't sound right to him so he turned to see a part of the wall was indeed moving. It revealed a large glass window which showed the bathroom, and the one using it. The remote slipped from his hand as he gaped at the scene before him. His brother was stark naked as he showered under the hot steam.

Fortunately, Hyung Soo didn't seem to notice that the wall from his side turned into a one-way glass. He just continued showering, unaware of his audience.

Yong Soo stood up and went near so he can see "it" clearly, and he was glad it wasn't big...well, it was but what he meant it wasn't bigger than his, and they were just about the same.

Besides, if it was, it was a painful stab to his dignity.

His gaze turned back to his brother's glorious form and wanted to kneel down and worship him, but his mind had other ideas like tasting that lean body before swallowing the- he gulped.

His throat was getting dry, and it was thirsty for something.

For some milk.

He was tempted to reach for his hardening member, and was about to, when the other finished and he had to close the wall ASAP.

He dived on the sofa and frantically searched for the remote. He was certain that he dropped it somewhere on the couch but it somehow magically disappeared. He was now flipping the pillows when he finally saw it wedged on the side. He cursed himself for forgetting which button it was and just started pushing everything, turning the room upside down. Any second now, Hyung Soo was going to come out and he doesn't even want to know what his reaction would be if ever he saw that window. Finally, he pushed the right one and the wall started closing, at the same time, his brother came out.

He sighed. "You took your time."

"I took a bath first. Their tub is rather big." He said while drying his long hair. "I think it could fit two people."

Yong Soo couldn't help but grin. "Maybe I should've joined you, da-ze~" A towel was thrown at him.

"Clean yourself and get changed. You might catch a cold."

He laughed and did a mock salute. "Yes, da-ze!" He headed straight to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The place was spacious, and like what the other had said, the bathtub was large enough to accommodate two persons, but decided to just take a quick shower. He got undressed, stepped under the shower head and turned it on. He let the water heat his body and stayed there for a long time.

He kept on repeating his plan on his head, making sure nothing was amiss, for if he fails all would be ruined, and that might lead to his brother nuking him. Then again, if ever he succeeded, there was a hundred percent chance that would happen, but he didn't want to think about it right now.

Yong Soo only realized he still had an erection and it was aching hard. He ignored it and told himself that it would be taken care of soon. Besides, if he started touching himself, the magical wall might open again for the other to see, which might also scare him away, forever, was bad.

Really bad.

He got out, dried himself, and put a shirt and boxers on. He went out to see his twin making a bed on the sofa. "Hyung-nim, what're you doing?"

"I'll be sleeping here so I could watch the door."

"I'll watch, and you can take the bed. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Da-ze! I sleep late in a rainy night like this!"

"Well, I do need to sleep early. I need to be at the border when it opens tomorrow."

"Go and sleep inside, and don't worry. No one's gonna come in that door with a bazooka." he said assuredly.

Hyung Soo was having second thoughts, but decided to take the offer.

"Goodnight!" He watched the other disappear into the room. He decided to watch an episode of his drama before taking action.

An hour later, the credits were rolling and he turned it off. This is it, he thought, but his body wouldn't move. He was really nervous and thought of the possibilities that might happen, but a part of him said that he was already here and that he should do it.

Now.

Standing up, he took his bag and quietly entered the bedroom. He closed and locked the door and crept towards the bed where the other lay.

His brother was sleeping peacefully on his side.

Well, if you would consider the gun he was holding, then yes, he was having a good night sleep.

And here was Yong Soo, silently lusting over him.

He gulped. His heart was thudding in his chest and thought that it might wake him. He took out the oil and candles and were gently placed on top of the marble headboard. With a lighter he lit them, changing the mood in the room.

And here comes the hardest part, binding his brother.

But first, he needed to get rid of the gun. He tried to gently pull it away, but he was gripping it tightly even if he was asleep. He was about to yank it when the owner stirred, and he froze. He thought that this was the end of his life, when his brother just lay on his back. This loosened the grip on the weapon, but the younger boy was still terrified from what had happened.

He was so going to die.

Sighing, Yong Soo took the gun and placed it on the armchair. Just to make sure, he unloaded that weapon of mass destruction.

He returned to the bed and took the cuffs from the nightstand and carefully, slowly, and quietly, sat beside the older boy's sleeping form. His right hand was over his head so he only needed to pull the other. Pulling it cautiously, he managed to place it on top and proceeded to the handcuffs. Placing them, he gently cuffed the hands until his sibling was finally restrained on the bed.

He stared at his work of art. He couldn't believe he had done it. He managed to bind his brother to the bed. His glorious form just waiting to be molested.

If it was only possible, his erection would be growling like a rabid dog.

He quickly took off his shirt, but then remembered something and took a jar of petals from his bag. He opened the jar, the scent only hardening him and proceeded to scatter the content on the sheets and even around the bed.

He was serious about those rose petals.

He then climbed on the bed and let the transparent curtains fall, hiding them from the judging eyes of outside world...well...kinda...

Yong Soo turned to his twin, his own blood, and erased all the things his conscious was telling him.

At this moment, it was just him and the person he loved so much.

He softly kissed his lips, not afraid if he woke up. The sudden courage he acquired after tying him urged him to start unbuttoning the other's nightshirt. He had intended to let him wear one so it would be easier for him. He gazed at the lean frame of the older boy before touching his abs, and damn were they fine! His eyes then moved to the boxers, and without a second thought, he pulled them off and discarded it.

Yong Soo's mouth was literally watering as if there was a feast served in front of him.

And it was a feast, without the kimchi though.

Hesitantly, he poked it, as if doing so would make it hard in an instant. Sadly, he doesn't have the magic fingers like France.

Honhonhon~

Ugh, why am I hearing him? He shook his head, grabbed the other's manhood and started caressing it. It elicited a moan from his twin and encouraged him to proceed. He felt him hardened as he continued massaging his shaft, putting a little pressure on the flesh as he slid his fingers down, and in a while teasing it with a nail or two which earned him a sharp gasp. The first bead of pre-cum formed on the tip as he continued playing with the pace with each stroke, making the older boy gasp and groan under his touch. 

That's right, hyung-nim. I want you to enjoy yourself. 

He saw the pre-cum sliding slowly down the shaft and onto his fingers. He licked his hand and the taste made him hard.

Delicious, da-ze~

He then teasingly licked the tip before sliding his tongue up and down. More pre-cum trickled down and he greedily licked all of it like it was his favorite soft-served ice cream, all the while hearing his twin moaning and squirming under him. He sucked hard at the tip, leaving a hickey as sign that his twin was his, and only his. Then slowly, he took the shaft in his mouth. He needed to adjust to the size, and since this was his first time to give head. He wasn't sure if a popsicle would count.

And to his defense, it was practice for the real thing.

When he managed to get half of it in, he decided this was enough for the time being. He started to lightly suck him and couldn't help but moan. His tongue played around the hardened flesh and softly bit the head while reveling at the moans his brother was giving him. He started to slide the shaft out before taking it back in his mouth, and he did it again, adding his teeth to slightly graze it. He bobbed his head up and down, stopping a few times to suck him dry of all the fluids coming out. He then saw his brother moving from the corner of his eyes and watched him moan and gasp involuntarily in his sleep, enjoying the sight.

Hyung Soo thought he was having one of those rare, pubescent dreams of his. It's not like he doesn't like it, its just that it was irritating to change the sheets because of his damn hormones. As he was starting to arouse from his deep slumber, he was having second thoughts whether this was a dream. He could literally feel a pair of lips sucking him and a tongue teasing him. He was starting to become aware of his situation when the mouth nipped the tip and his eyes snapped open to see the least person fellating him. 

"Yong-" he was cut off by a gasp as he suddenly climaxed inside the boy's mouth.

Yong Soo gulped down every single drop, sucking his brother dry. Some escaped from his lips, but he quickly licked it. "Hyung-nim," he smiled at him. "you taste good~"

The older boy swore this was a dream; a really disturbing, shameful dream, but he knew this was all real. The shackles binding him to the bed also said that he was fully awake, and that his own twin had given him a blowjob. 

A really good one.

"What are you doing?! Release me this instant!"

"No can do, da-ze~ As for what I'm doing, I'm about to ride you"

"This is wrong! This is-"

He interrupted him, not wanting to hear it. "For tonight, it isn't. It's just you and me in this bed, and we're gonna enjoy it, Hyung." He reached for the lavender scented oil and poured its content on his sibling's shaft before massaging the oil around and pumping it to make the other hard again.

The older boy tried to argue, to stop him, but he was starting to get hard again and had to grit his teeth from the pleasure building inside him.

The other ceased with his ministration to get rid of his own boxers. He was now fully naked for the other to see his hardened member and positioned himself over him.

Hyung Soo was about to retort when he felt the tip of his manhood enter his twin and groaned at the feeling.

Slowly, he guided himself down the shaft, feeling a pang as it prodded him, but he still continued to take it all in. He knew it was going to be painful from the start but this was something else, and because of his excitement, he forgot to prepare himself. Fortunately, it was all in and he took deep, slow breaths as he waited for the pain to ebb away. But the thought, and feeling of his twin inside him made him want to cum.

"Wow...you're big da-ze~"

His sibling on the other hand couldn't help but watch him in pain. The only thing he could do was try not to move so as not to further hurt him, though the heat and tightness surrounding his manhood was making it hard to do so. "Are you alright?" 

Yong Soo grinned at him. "Just enjoy the ride, da-ze~" With that, he slowly lifted himself and slammed back down, both crying at the sudden sensation. He did it again, and again, and again until he was bouncing up and down at a steady pace. His eyes closed, lost in ecstasy, enjoying this new found pleasure that surged within him. He then felt the member hit that sweet spot within him and moaned his brother's name in pure bliss. He found that spot again and rammed himself hard with the other's member. The only thing he could hear was his own voice crying and moaning in the darkness.

At this point, Hyung Soo didn't care anymore if their action was considered against the law and of morality. All he wanted was to bury more of him inside his twin, but in his predicament, he could only time his thrust as the other rode him, making sure they were hard enough to make the boy cry out his name. He couldn't help but also gasp his twin's name as that body tightened around his aching manhood and all the while enjoying those lewd sounds coming from those lips.

The scent of the candles and roses in the air, added to the pleasure overwhelming them and Yong Soo quicken his pace, the bed creaking along. His own member was crying for attention but he didn't need to touch himself for this was already too much. Their movements were harder and faster than the last time and at any second, he was gonna cum. "Hyung! Hyung! I-I'm cumming!"

He could only groan in response as they both released their load, him deep within his brother while the latter on his chest. Feeling bliss that he rarely felt, he relished it until he could only feel his sore wrists. He could have easily freed himself earlier but he couldn't think clearly after the shock that hit him. Now that he had full control of himself, effortlessly, he removed the cuffs and sighed with relief.

Next was his brother.

The boy was lying on top of him and hadn't moved an inch after their little activity. He thought that the other had fallen asleep, but then a finger started caressing his chest, telling him he was awake. "Yong Soo." He said softly, but the latter didn't say anything. He called him again, only this time he felt him stop from his ministration. He sat up along with the boy, but the latter was now hugging him.

Yong Soo couldn't face him. He wanted this, dreamed of it, and ignored every possible outcome, but he knew of the consequences and still he pushed on. He knew what was going to happen next, but he wasn't ready, and would never be.

A tear fell from his cheek, and seconds later he was crying; afraid of the inevitable, afraid of the fear coming true. The fear that often woke him screaming into the night, grasping at the air, and tears on his face.

The fear of separation, and this time for good.

"Don't leave...Don't leave me!" he wailed, clutching hard on him. He wouldn't let go, no matter what happened, he wouldn't. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry hyung-nim! Please don't leave!" he cried, and he continued sobbing.

"Yong Soo..."

"I-I only d-did that because I-I...love you" he whispered as he stared at the tears that had fallen from his face. He was not afraid of telling him anymore, all the shame he had left him. "Hyung, I love you." He softly said with more conviction. Then he waited for the punch or slap in his face, or even a bullet through his head, but none came. Instead, those arms wrapped around him, just like those days when they were little.

Hyung Soo placed his chin on his brother's shoulder and said "I love you too, dongsaeng, and I would never leave you."

The younger boy stiffened, disbelief on his face, and then he thought that the love his brother might be feeling for him was that of a family. Hesitantly, he looked at him in the eyes and said "Hyung-nim...I-I love you as someone I want to be with...to do this kinda stuff with you."

"...Oh."

"Yeah..."

An awkward silence followed after that. Not sure how to respond to Yong Soo's declaration of love for him, he said "I...I'm note sure of what to feel for your affection, as of now." He saw him drop his head and quickly continued "But I'm not against it. I don't mind trying to see where we will go from here."

The other's eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. "You mean?"

"It might be weird dating your sibling, especially who looks a lot like you, but I'm open for it."

Yong Soo felt a warm feeling flowing through him as those words meant that he has the chance to take their relationship to the next level. He couldn't contain his joy and hugged his brother tightly. "Hyung-nim thank you! I promise I'll be the best boyfriend ever! And I can't wait for our marriage- I mean dates! Does this mean you're not angry with me anymore, da-ze?"

As if on cue, the atmosphere changed. The candles were suddenly extinguished and the room became cold and dark.

"Hyung-" He was smacked on the head. "Oww! Hyung-nim, that hurts!" he exclaimed, holding the part of his head throbbing in pain.

"Of course I'm angry! You could've have endangered our lives the moment you'd cuffed me! What if the enemy suddenly burst into the room leaving you defenseless?! And where's my gun?! How can I protect you if-" but he was cut off by a pair of lips.

Yong Soo leaned in to taste him more before pulling back and grinning. "I'll be fine, because you're with me, da-ze~" 

The older boy sighed. "By the way, I almost for got to tell you. I filed some papers requesting to visit you at least once a month, and it was approved."

His eyes widened. "R-really?"

He nodded and smiled. "I can now see you every month, dongsaeng."

"Da-ze! Hyung has made me really happy today!"

The older boy couldn't help but chuckle and placed his forehead against his. "If only I knew we would be doing this, I would've made love to you slowly. What you did was rather brash."

"Well, since you're still inside me, we could always do it again." He started bouncing and received another smack on the head, but he could only laughed.

They lay on the bed with Yong Soo cuddling his twin. Drifting to sleep, he felt content with the way things have turned out and thought of the dates they would be having in the near future. He also thought of the shower sex they would be having tomorrow, after their morning sex of course...

And don't forget about that quick romp on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyung-nim = "respected older brother"  
> Dongsaeng = "little brother/sister"


End file.
